


Sounds Fun

by happyevraftr



Series: Love In Strange Places [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyevraftr/pseuds/happyevraftr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has a secret kink. He loves the idea of stuffing his cock full with a sound or, anything really. No one was supposed to find out, but man is he glad Isaac did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Fun

**Author's Note:**

> 3/5 TW mini!bang stories.
> 
> Wonderful artwork by smalfoyblack. Art masterpost can be found [here.](stitchedwrists.tumblr.com/tagged/tw+superbang+art%20)

“What’s that?”  
  
Scott jumps a mile off his chair and slams his computer shut simultaneously. Holy shit. People need to learn how to use a door like normal human beings. At least he hadn’t been completely caught with his hand down his pants. It was close though.Way too close for comfort. His stomach rolls and adrenaline darts through him as he stares at Isaac like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
“Huh?” Scott asks, feeling the air tense with awkwardness.  
  
Isaac smirks and raises his eyebrow.  
  
“Looking at porn huh?” he looks thoroughly amused and giddy that he’s caught Scott doing anything less than wholesome.  
  
“No clue what you’re talking about.” Scott answers.  
  
“Whatever you say,” Isaac says with a chuckle and throws his backpack on the ground before he moves to sit on his bed. It takes him a minute to remember that Isaac is actually supposed to be here. They’re studying for the chem final today. Right. Fuck.  
  
“You gonna come study or you wanna wait for your boner to go down first?” Isaac asks, eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
“Oh shut up!” Scott says indignantly. It’s not like he knows exactly what Scott was looking at and looking at porn isn’t anything to be embarrassed about. He raises his chin and walks over to the bed. Regardless of his attempt at nonchalance, his cheeks still flame at the obvious erection tenting his sweats. It doesn’t help he’s developed this ridiculous crush on one Isaac Lahey lately. Doesn’t help at all.  
  
“Maybe I should go?” Isaac asks, obviously trying to hold in a laugh. All that does is make his eyes light up in a ridiculously beautiful way and his adorable dimples stand out. That’s not distracting at all--  
  
“No, no.” Scott says, shaking his head to try and clear his lustful thoughts. “Just let me get myself together.” He pushes off the bed and practically runs for the hallway bathroom, Isaac’s laugh chasing after him. Once inside he quietly closes the door and leans against it. Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth, he convinces his body to relax and his dick to go down.  
  
He splashes his face with a little cold water before taking one last deep breath and returning to his bedroom. When he gets to the doorway he freezes in his tracks, heart leaping up into his throat and eyes going wide.  
  
Isaac is sitting at his desk, laptop open and playing the sounding video he was just watching. Scott watches on in horror as Isaac watches the guy in the video push the sound all the way in his dick until it disappears.  
  
His throat constricts and it feels as if he’s been punched in the gut. Isaac is never going to want to talk to him again after this. Being just friends with the guy was hard enough, the idea of not having him in his life at all is almost too much to bear. A loud squeak of anguish escapes him and Isaac’s head snaps around to look at him.  
  
“Have you ever done this before?” Isaac asks.  
  
“What?” Scott says, confused. Why isn’t Isaac calling him a freak and running away about now?  
  
“Have. You. Ever. Done. This?” he repeats slowly. Scott takes a minute to really look at him and realizes Isaac’s pupils are blown with lust..  
  
Holy shit. Is he turned on?  
  
“No. I haven’t,” he says shakily. His limbs are trembling and he’s still anchored to the same spot.  
  
“Do you want to?” are the next words out of Isaac’s mouth.  
  
Is this really happening? Scott is tempted to pinch himself to make sure this isn’t some kind of twisted wet dream. The want and hope in Isaac’s voice is undeniable and Scott doesn’t hesitate to say-  
  
“Yes. God, yes.” Somehow he manages to hold back the  _‘So fucking bad. Especially with you. Anything with you.’_  
  
The sounds that comes from Isaac isn’t human at all; full of desperation and animalistic want. He’s up out of the seat in a flash and bounding across the room in a couple steps. His hands cradle Scott’s face gently and tips his head to the side as he slots their lips together.  
  
His reaction is instantaneous, wrapping his arms around Isaacs neck and opening his mouth to let him in. A deep moan of pleasure starts low in his throat and seeps out, vibrations filling their mouths.  
  
Tentatively, he pushes his tongue forward and traces the soft pink lips, shivering at the taste. Isaac whines and meets his tongue with his own, taking the kiss to a filthy passionate place. Scott’s greedy and wants to take more, steadying them with his hands on Isaac’s hips and grinding forward. They both stutter as their dicks rub together.  
  
“I wanna do that to you,” Isaac mumbles into his mouth and Scott doesn’t even have to ask what he’s talking about. The idea of letting Isaac sound him makes his body ache all over. The room suddenly feels twenty degrees too hot and he’s afraid he might pass out.  
  
“Ok. Sure. Yeah-- yeah. That’s, that’s a great idea. Fantastic idea actually.” Scott fumbles over the words, unable to communicate just how badly he wants this. His heart beats wildly in his chest, threatening to pound right out of it. Blood rushes through his veins and makes his ears ring.  
  
“Do you have lube and something we could use?” Isaac asks, gently rocking his hips forward.  
  
Scott chokes on his own spit and nods his head slowly.  
  
“Breathe, breathe.” Isaac encourages, rubbing his hand up and down Scott’s arm.  
  
He forces his lungs to inhale and exhale, carrying much needed oxygen to his overloaded brain. “I’ll be right back.” Scott mumbles and turns around. “Lubes in the nightstand,” he says before walking down the hall and into his mothers room.  
  
With shaking hands he rifles through her drawers until he finds her knitting needles. For a solid minute all he can do is stare at the long slender instruments. He’s thought about this before. Late at night alone in his bed, he’s imagined filling himself up. But---but it’s never been so close before. About to become a reality.  
  
Before his nerves get the best of him he picks up the smallest one he can find, so tiny between his fingers, and rushes back to the room. Once again he’s frozen in place as he comes back to a very naked Isaac laying on his bed fisting his cock.  
  
Wow.  
  
Fucking wow. He’s gorgeous.  
  
“You just going to stand there?” Isaac’s voice interrupts his detailed study of the man’s body.  
  
“I’m kind of wondering what will happen if I leave the room a third time. Will magical sex unicorns invade? Because I feel like I’m dreaming a bit right now,” he says dumbfounded as he watches Isaac’s thumb brush over the head of his penis. Isaac is long and Scott absentmindedly wonders what he tastes like.  
  
The tinkling sounds of Isaac’s laughter fills the room and distracts him enough to actually look up at his face.  
  
Isaac extends his hand--the hand that was just on his cock-- towards him and Scott’s feet finally leave the ground, moving him forward until he’s right in front of Isaac.  
  
“Clothes off,” he commands and helps Scott pull of this t-shirt and wiggle out of his sweats. Besides locker room showers, which don’t even count, Allison is the only person to have seen him this vulnerable and it makes him squirm; uncomfortably in his own skin.  
  
“I’ve thought about you like this for a very long time.” Isaac purrs, tracing his fingers over his abs and across his hipbones. The touch makes Scott’s nipples harden and cock ache in need. He’s never been so fucking hard in his life.  
  
“Please.” Scott asks, voice hoarse. The world tilts on it’s axis and he can’t believe Isaac has thought about him, about them together.  
  
Isaac makes room for him on the bed and smiles at him as he lies down. Nervous energy buzzes all around him and he has to close his eyes to keep from coming out of his own skin. They’ve barely even done anything and it’s already too much, too overwhelming.  
  
“This might be a little cold.” Isaac says and Scott hears the lid of the lube pop open. He can’t help but suck in a breath and hold it as Isaac hold the bottle up to his slit and patiently squeezes the liquid down into his urethra. It’s weird and amazing all at the same time and Scott’s head spins as he remember this is just the lube. The wet goodness filling him up is just the stuff to slick the way for something  _more_.  
  
“I’ve never done this before.” Isaac says, the first hint of hesitation he’s shown.  
  
“Just. Don’t stab me and we’ll be good. It seems simple enough.” Scott manages to croak out. Not at all certain how he managed to talk at all.  
  
“Ok. Tell me if it hurts.” Isaac’s voice is serious and full of concern. Scott merely nods in response, coherency leaving him as the tip of the knitting needle rests against his slit. This is actually happening.  
  
“You’re going to pass out on me if you don’t breathe.” Isaac reprimands him.  
  
Scott inhales sharply, feeling like he’d just breached the surface after nearly drowning. Breathe. Yeah. He can do that.  
  
The room goes completely still and he clutches the blanket in his fists as Isaac slowly, mind-numbingly slowly, lowers the tool down inside him. It’s not very big, but this is his first time and it’s still an uncomfortable stretch at first.  
  
“God. You look amazing.” Isaac whispers almost reverently. Scott wants to crack an eye open and watch his face, but he’s doing everything he can just to stay in one piece. It’s all too much and yet the best thing he’s ever felt all at the same time.  
  
The hot slide of metal goes on forever and forever, sinking down until it feels like his cock is stuffed to the brim. A gush of air leaves Isaac’s lungs and Scott opens his eyes enough to see  
that the knitting needle is completely buried in his cock, just the little nub sticking out with the tiny zero on it.  
  
“Wow.” Isaac says in awe. “What’s it feel like?”  
  
Something inside him breaks and he’s unable to answer; too swept away in the image of his dick being stuff. His jaw drops open in an attempt to form words, but nothing comes out. He’s speechless.  
  
Gently resting one finger on top of the knitting needle to keep it in place, Isaac uses his free hand to wrap around Scott’s cock and firmly stroke.  
  
“Ah!” Scott whimpers and throws his head back in the heat of the moment. Isaac’s grip is firm and it puts pressure on the tool inside him, lets him feel it all over. Every single pump of his fist is electric; drawing low moans of pleasure from his throat.  
  
“Are you alright?” Isacc asks.  
  
Scott merely nods his head up and down vigorously, still unable to string a sentence together.  
  
“Ok then I’m going to try something else. Don’t move ok?” Isaac asks just to make sure he’s still paying attention no doubt.  
  
“M’k” he mumbles.  
  
Isaac lets the tip of his finger off the knitting needle and his body instinctually pushes out the foreign object until it hits Isaac’s finer a couple inches above his cockhead.  
  
“Holy--” fucking hell. If he thought the instrument going in his body was amazing nothing could prepare him for the feeling off it going out. It kind of felt like coming, but he wasn’t. Not yet at least.  
  
Without warning Isaac pushes it all the way back in and Scott moans at the feeling of being so filled.  
  
“Yeah-- Fuck my cock with it,” he says and blushes bright red. A similar pink dusts Isaac’s cheeks, but he still obeys. He repeatedly lifts his finger and lets the knitting needle slide out, and then pushes it all the way back in. Scott whines and stabs the bed with his now visable claws. He does his best not to squirm, but it’s so hard not to when everything feels so amazing.  
  
“I need to come.” Scott says hoarsely, squeezing his eyes shut and doing everything he can to just  _hold on_  for a few more seconds.  
  
“Then come.” Isaac says matter of factly and removes the tool, taking his dear sweet time to drag the knitting needle up and out. The hot metal slides out easily and he can feel every single inch of it caressing the inside of his cock.  
  
The second it’s gone Scott comes in long, stringy spurts over the bed. The release is powerful and seemingly never ending. Sparks of endorphins release and make him feel light, happy and sated. With a long exhale he falls back against the bed and tries to breathe through the aftershocks. Best orgasm of his life.  
  
“That was amazing.” Isaac croons in his ear. He must have crawled onto the bed when Scott wasn’t looking.  
  
“You’re amazing.” Scott says without opening his eyes. He’s sleepy and ready to drift off. “Gonna suck you off when I wake up,” he mumbles, knowing Isaac will hear him anyway.  
  
A soft chuckle fills the room and it makes Scott smile. He needs to make Isaac laugh more often. It’s nice.  
  
  


  
“Sounds fun,” Isaac answers as he runs a tender hand over his cheek. Scott’s smile widens and he leans into the comforting touch.  
  
“Yes. Sounding is really fun.” Scott says and manages a quiet giggle at his own joke. He can only imagine Stiles rolling his eyes at his failed attempt at humor.  
  
Later that day, after the most restful and amazing nap ever, Scott gets around to giving Isaac the blowob he had promised him. It was fucking amazing feeling him come down his throat; salty and bitter. Now he just has to convince Isaac to be the one to get sounded. Or maybe even do a sound docking. Scott shivers at that and grins wildly at the idea he has someone to share this with now.  
  
He wraps his arms around Isaac’s sleeping form and squeezes him a little. His scent is sweet with a thin layer of sweat and sex. Scott smiles and nuzzles into his mop of curly hair. For the first time in a long while he has something to look forward to.

  
**END**   



End file.
